Princess Adrianna, Daughter of Acnologia
by FantasyLover100
Summary: I am not who I say I am. I am not that weak Lucy Heartfilia. I am not that celestial mage you all know me for. I am the princess of the Dragon Realm. I am Acnologia's daughter. I am the Dragon Slayer of all. I am the best at Dark Dragon Slaying. I am Adrianna Fury. And I am back to take my throne.
1. Prologue

**_This just came to me while I was putting away dishes! It's gonna have that cliché 'Lisanna comes back and everyone ignored Lucy and then she leaves and suddenly everyone is sad about it when they figure it out' type of thing, but it's gonna be my way! You see the summary. I like it! Please R&R! No flames and all that jazz! Also, I am writing this, I am also reading Chapter 301 of the manga about Acnologia. Weird…._**

Prologue

_I am not who I say I am. I am not that weak Lucy Heartfilia. I am not that celestial mage you all know me for. I am the princess of the Dragon Realm. I am Acnologia's daughter. I am the Dragon Slayer of all. I am the best at Dark Dragon Slaying. I am Adrianna Fury. And I am back to take my throne._

I am not Lucy Heartfilia. Far from that girl I play. True, I am born of Layla Heartfilia. But 'Lucy Heartfilia' is the name Jude gave me and what my mother came up with for an alias. I am the daughter of Layla Fury, and Acnologia, and my name is Adrianna Fury. But my personality is true.

I do love my celestial spirits, because that is how I treat friends at the Dragon Palace. They are servants, but they are my friends. I am kind-hearted and very sensitive if it comes to close friends. But I am not weak. I can most likely defeat Erza and Mira and Laxus. I could defeat Master. I could have stopped Laxus in his insanity for power, but that would blow my cover. I was told never to tell anyone. I am also not the goodie-goodie you all play me for. I am a prankster and a trickster. I am sly and cunning. I have anger issues that I have learned to control. (So they're not anger issues anymore)

Now, I am almost of age for the throne. 17. I had no intention of leaving Fairy Tail. But times change, and Lisanna came back from Edolas.

She's a sweet girl, really! I caught her trying to talk to me or remind someone of me, but they just cut her off. So I was on the verge of breaking down, because these were my close friends ignoring me! Even Levy! Only Wendy, Juvia, and occasionally Gajeel talk to me, but Gajeel is always with Levy. Juvia doesn't stalk Gray _that_ much anymore to make sure I'm okay but she still stalks him. She still thinks I'm her 'love rival'. Of course, the exceeds, minus Happy, talk to me as well.

And then Team Natsu decided to talk to me a year later. And everyone was still partying.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray called. "We wanna ask if you could… err…"

"We wanna know if you're okay with leaving the team for a while," Erza cut in. "You need to get stronger, anyways."

"Yeah!" Natsu butted in. "We always have to save you and stuff!"

"I-is this true?" I asked. Erza looked down.

"Well… yeah…" Gray said. I noticed Lisanna looked shocked and disappointed. I knew what she was thinking from her expression. _Are they really saying that to nakama? **(A/N Lisanna is gonna be nice! Not a lunatic! And yes, Lisanna is really thinking that)**_

I knew I was playing it on as weak, but I didn't know I was acting THAT weak! And you don't just straight out TELL nakama that it's annoying that they have to save you and that you're weak! You just say 'I think you could get even stronger than you are now!' They don't understand how tiring it is to summon spirits. If you're not me, of course.

However, on the outside, I smiled and blinked away tears that were threatening to come.

"Sure," I said. "I'll leave the team for a while." Team Natsu smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said, grabbing Lisanna's hand and dragging her away. I saw Lisanna go back and mouth _'I am so sorry.'_ I just smiled sadly back at her and mouth back _'It's okay.'_

"Lucy?" I heard Wendy ask timidly beside me. I turned to her and smiled sadly.

"Yes, Wendy?" I said.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked. I shook my head.

"No," I answered honestly. "Can you ask Mira where Master is? I have a feeling she won't notice me." Wendy seemed to realize what I was doing and nodded with a sad look on her face. She ran off to the bar to ask Mira then told me that Master was in his office. I thanked her and walked upstairs to Master's office.

"Master," I called softly, knocking on the door. I heard a 'Come in!' and walked into his office.

"Master, I would like to quit Fairy Tail," I said when he looked up.

"Why, child?" Master asked.

"Everyone ignores me," I said softly. "Not even Levy notices my presence. I talk to Wendy and Juvia most of the time. I know Gajeel notices my presence, but he's always with Levy." Master sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'what has this guild come to?'

"Alright, my child," Master said. "I'll be taking your guild mark. Will you return?" He took my hand and waved his hand over mine, then the mark was gone.

"I don't know Master," I said. "Maybe in a couple years time."

"Where will you go?" Master asked. I thought about that. I couldn't tell anyone I was coming of age to take over the Dragon Throne.

"To train and get stronger," I partially lied. It's true that the dragons will train me to get stronger. But not because I'm weak. I just haven't mastered all the magic they can teach me yet.

"Alright," Master sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow to give you a letter. One will be to Fairy Tail, one to Team Natsu, and one to Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Carla and Pantherlily." With that I walked out of the office and up to Wendy and Juvia.

"I'm leaving the guild," I whispered to them. "I'm giving you guys and Gajeel a letter tomorrow, as long as a letter to Fairy Tail and Team Natsu." Juvia and Wendy burst into tears, but they stayed strong. But I'm pretty sure it was raining outside.

**~~~~~LINE BREAK!~~~~~**

The next day, I walked into Fairy Tail unnoticed, as usual. I had cried myself to sleep, but now I was fine. Today I wore a black sleeveless glove over the hand that used to have my Fairy Tail mark. Just in case anybody just happened to notice me today. (Though I doubt it) I walked into Master's office and silently handed him the letters.

"Don't let anyone except Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel read their letters until they notice that I'm gone." Then I left to the place for me to open a portal to the Dragon Realm.

**~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~**

After 'Lucy' left, Master called out from his office, "Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Carla please come to my office!" Natsu snickered as Gajeel walked with Wendy and Juvia.

"Ironhead must have gotten in trouble," Natsu said. Gajeel glared.

In Master's office, he gave them Lucy's letter. It read:

_Dear Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Carla,_

_I am so sorry for leaving, but I know you understand why I left. Please don't blame Lisanna. I can tell she didn't want me to so lonely. Please don't tell anyone this, but I'm not Lucy Heartfilia. She doesn't exist. That's just an alias that my mother, who is actually Layla Fury who married Jude Heartfilia, gave me. My real name is Adrianna Fury and I'm actually the daughter of Acnologia. Dad's not evil, just misunderstood. I am the princess of the Dragon Realm and I'm gonna be of age to take over the throne on my 18__th__ birthday, July 1__st__. I have black hair as well, not blonde._

_Wendy: Please don't blame yourself and be happy because you did nothing wrong. You were there for me through everything that's been going on lately. You were like a little sister to me. If I return, no, when I return, I might be able to show you Grandeeney._

_Carla: Please take care of Wendy and give Happy a chance. He really loves you and I don't really see why you won't try to acknowledge his gestures. And don't scold people too much please. Also, please keep everyone in line._

_Juvia: Don't cause too much rain when you're sad. You are much like a sister to me as well and I give you good luck on Gray! I am not your love rival because I have no feelings for Gray._

_Gajeel: I know you noticed me when I was in the guild, but I also know that you want to spend time with Levy. Good luck with her as well! You are sorta like a brother and it's kinda akward for me to write this. I will probably show you Metalicana when I came back as well._

_Pantherlily: Please keep Gajeel in line. He is like Natsu and he destroys things a lot. But try to lay back as well. You're too serious sometimes._

_With love to my TRUE nakamas,_

_Adrianna Fury_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Princess of the Dragon Realm_

_P.S. Don't tell Natsu, but the dragons were called back to the Dragon Realm on July 7, X777 when my mother died to make sure their world didn't fall apart._

By the end of the letter, Wendy was crying but smiling about the dragons. Juvia was causing a storm outside. Gajeel was muttering about the dragons and Lucy, or Adrianna's, secret. The exceeds were watching the three sadly.

The five walked sadly downstairs and Gajeel picked a fight with Natsu but didn't tell why.

**~~~~~Line Break!~~~~~**

Adrianna stopped walking in the heart of the forest her mother left her on the island her mother left her. In that heart was a beautiful waterfall pouring into a lake. A shimmer of a rainbow shone across the lake. Fish gathered around in the water. Beautiful spring flowers bloomed colors from purple to blue. A cave lied hidden behind the water and Adrianna walked inside it.

The cave looked plain, but at the back wall was a picture. A six year old Adrianna was in the arms of her mother, Layla, and lots of the dragons gathered behind them. They all looked happy and carefree. The palace was barely seen.

Adrianna began chanting before the large photo.

"_O Galis, keeper of the Gates_

_Heed my call and answer my wishes_

_My name is Adrianna Fury_

_I am the daughter of Acnologia_

_Allow me to enter the Dragon Realm_

_And take my throne!_" In that moment, a blinding yellow light revolved around Adrianna. Her hair turned blacker than night and down to her waist. Then she was gone. And she returned to the Dragon Realm.

"Welcome back, Princess Adrianna."


	2. Two Months Later

_**Thanks for supporting this and blah blah blah. Yada yada yada. I own nothing. It is really hard getting used to calling Lucy Adrianna.**_

Chapter 1

No POV

Two whole months and NO ONE remembered Lucy or noticed her absence. Except Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, and Gajeel and the exceeds. Yes, Happy and Lisanna even remembered. Happy had noticed but was sworn to secrecy by threat- ahem, persuasion not to tell anyone. And when he was about to, Carla or Pantherlily would drag him away. Lisanna understood why Lucy left. Juvia, Carla, and Wendy were getting impatient with no one remembering Lucy, and Gajeel kept picking fights with Gray and Natsu in hopes of knocking some sense into them. Or just severely hurting them in some way. But then…

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Carla yelled. Everyone turned to look at Carla, who was pointing an accusing finger, errr…. paw at them.

"All of you are TERRIBLE nakama!" Carla screamed, much to the offense of the guild members. "Only Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy are good nakamas because THEY don't turn their back and FORGET their nakama! I like LISANNA better than all of you! And NATSU is the lowest of the low!" Wendy tried desperately to calm down the exceed to no avail.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. "We're great nakama!" Juvia looked disgusted and Gajeel nearly snapped the piece of metal he was holding.

"Juvia agrees with Carla," Juvia said. "You are all terrible nakama. Including you, Gray-_san_." Protests came from everyone except the mentioned people. And people were in disbelief that Juvia didn't call Gray 'Gray-sama'.

"Gajeel, why are you not saying anything?" Levy asked Gajeel. Gajeel just glared down at her.

"You'll see, shorty," he growled. Then he walked next to Wendy and Juvia. Mira, who was standing near Levy and Gajeel, was shocked. Gajeel didn't seem to try to get closer to Levy anymore. Now Mira felt she had more work to do. But something was missing…

"What are you talking about?!" Erza finally demanded, only to get death glares from Juvia and Gajeel.

"You don't even know that Lucy-san LEFT!" Wendy cried. "She left because of all of you!" Gasps rang throughout the crowd.

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled. "But she loves us!"

"Loved," Gajeel growled. "She loved you. She loved you the most, Natsu, but that changed when Lisanna came back. But she actually likes Lisanna more than you now."

"You didn't even know how strong she is with her spirits," Juvia proclaimed. "Juvia asked her about how many spirits she could summon and she answered at least five. You kicked her out without even knowing her strengths."

"She's been destroying dark guilds and monsters left and right," Makarov said, popping out from nowhere. Mira hurriedly checked the list of jobs every person in the guild has done. When she looked at Lucy's recent ones, she began tearing up.

"W-when did this happen?" She whispered. "She's been taking S-CLASS JOBS?!" She began sobbing and Lisanna and Elfman ran to comfort their older sister. Lisanna began sobbing as well when she saw the jobs Lucy took.

"What do they say?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"S-She took dangerous jobs," Lisanna answered. "At first they were small solo missions, then they got harder and harder… then there are dark guilds and S-class jobs!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. "I should've been there to protect her! She should have told me!" Finally, Wendy had enough.

"But you weren't there!" She screamed. "You didn't even notice that Lucy began breaking down when you kicked her off your team! You didn't notice that Lisanna kept trying to get you to remember her!" She broke down sobbing while the guild stood, stunned at the innocent girl's proclamation. Makarov sighed and stood on a table. (Why? I don't know)

"She has a letter for all of you," Makarov said, waving Lucy's letter in the air. "It says:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_How long did it take for you to remember me? Did you really not notice me? Some nakama you are. I mean seriously, you guys are so caught up partying that you don't even know that I am now an S-Class mage. By now, I'm probably gone. You'll never be able to find me. I don't blame Lisanna for me being ignored. Actually, I have grown to respect her. She's such a nice girl._ (At this, Lisanna smiled and thought _You're nice to, Lucy-san_) _I guess you guys will never understand how hard it is to summon my spirits. I'm weak, eh Team Natsu? I give my thanks to Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lisanna for being there for me. Even though Lisanna was being held up, I think of her as my friend. If you don't understand why I left yet, I'll spell it out for you: ALL OF YOU GUYS IGNORING ME DROVE ME OVER THE EDGE!_

_Levy: You were a good friend, but I guess times change. I hope to finish my novel by the time I return. If I return, that is. You were always my best friend. I hold no grudges, but I wish you noticed me more._ (Levy began crying here)_ Keep reading and good luck with Gajeel!_ (Levy blushed)

_Lisanna: Thank you for trying to be there for me when you could. I hope you aren't crying too much, and I wish you luck with Natsu! If he stops being a dense idiot, that is. Keep being sweet and kind._

_Mira: You were one of my role-models. You are beautiful and kind, but sometimes your match-making is annoying. Oh, and good luck with that 'special guy' that I caught you staring at, if you know what I mean._ (Mira blushed)_ Don't stop match-making though! I wanna see at least Gray and Juvia and Gajeel and Levy together by the time I get back. _(At this, said people blushed)

_These are only a couple people I am pointing out. I don't wish any bad luck on the guild. Please, for the love of Earthland, try to stop destroying things! I have a separate letter for Team Natsu. Be a good family, Fairy Tail! Don't drive anyone away anymore, please! Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel already read their letters._

_A Broken Ex-Nakama,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

At the end of the letter, the guild was nearly in tears. Makarov handed Team Natsu their letter and they opened it up, huddling around it to know what it said.

_Team Natsu,_

_I was not broken down yet. And then you kicked me off the team. I knew I was playing it on weak, but you never straight out say that I'm weak. Do you even know how hard it is to summon just one spirit? No. You'll never know. However, I thank you very much. Without you guys, I would have never learned about betrayal and true sadness. True, I have been broken down before, but I kept my head up. But this broke me far too easily. I also have to thank you. I can now return to my true home. I'll never tell you where I am, though._

_Happy: You furry little baka neko. You probably figured out I was gone, huh? Did you get threatened into keeping it a secret? I bet you did._ (Happy was getting fierce glares here) _I hope you get Carla soon. I kinda told her to give you a chance._

_Gray: You were like a brother to me. I stripping brother at that, but a brother nonetheless. It's sad, really. You were one of the ones that broke me down. I noticed that you didn't want to straight out say that I was off the team. Don't stop being you, and good luck with Juvia!_

_Erza: You were my sister and role model. You were strong and fierce, but had a soft side as well. You aren't afraid to say things, but you went just a little too far this time. Please stop the fights in the guild… And the other towns. We have enough complaints from the council._

_Natsu: ERGH! This is really, really hard to write! I guess I have to get this off my chest sooner or later. I choose sooner. You are a dense IDIOT you know that? I loved you, but I realize that I guess it's not meant to be. However, I know a certain mage that likes you. Don't look for me, Natsu. I am far away by now. I have something I need to take care of._

_I'm sorry for leaving, and I have a whole other reason to leave, but I can't tell you why._

_Broken and Betrayed,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Let's just say that no one ever forgot Lucy again. Her leaving caused great changes to the guild. But then came the S-Class exam.

**~~~~~~I am too lazy to say line break~~~~~**

Lucy, AKA Adrianna, was very happy to be back in the Dragon Realm. Though, it did take a while to make sure Igneel didn't go to Earthland and kill his son. Right now, she was with her mother's dragon friend, Celetyana, the celestial dragon. Celetyana was in her human form. She was about 25 years old. Her hair was golden yellow and her eyes were grey. She wore a dark blue dress and golden shoes.

"So, when am I going to see Daddy?" Adrianna asked. Celetyana smiled.

"Soon," she said. "When we tell every other dragon that has not seen you yet. Your father will be there." Adrianna smiled, then frowned.

"Hey, when am I going to be introduced?" She asked curiously.

"In a couple days time," Celetyana answered. "Your family and friends will also be there."

"Zer-Zer's gonna be there?!" Adrianna squealed. "It's been forever!" Celetyana chuckled.

"Your father's looking for him now," she said.

"YAY!"

**~~~~Lazy line break… AH! ZOMBIES!~~~~~**

"Is that a dragon?!" Thus… Fairy Tail's heart was frozen for seven years…

**~~~~MEANWHILE!~~~~**

After a couple days, Adrianna was ready to be introduced to her kingdom. She wore her hair up in a bun tied up with a blue ribbon and wore a dark green dress. She wore black heels and a silver dragon chain necklace. The necklace that she hadn't worn for years.

Adrianna heard the sound of her door opening and looked at the person at the door. It was Aquily, the water dragon. She came to get her to be introduced.

As Adrianna walked out to the stage where the dragons had gathered, there was a shocked silence, then…

"DRIA!" A cry came, then a blur of black hair whizzed past the dragons and latched onto Adrianna.

"Zeref…"

_**OOOOOOOO! Why is Zeref there? I can't tell you that! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! If you guys want Lucy/Adrianna to end up with someone, tell me. I'm not that good at romance, but I try. I'm surprised at how many views and stuff I've gotten in the past few days. Also, I'm thinking of making Adrianna have friends in other dimensions, AKA have her cross over to other shows or something every once in a while. What do you think? Should I? R&R!**_


	3. Adrianna and Rikuto or Zeref?

_**I'm surprised at how popular my fanfic is with only two chapters! So the results for the Lucy/Adrianna pairing (Ya know what, I'm just gonna say Adrianna from now on) is:**_

_**Zeref: 4**_

_**A dragon: 1**_

_**Rogue: 1**_

_**Sting: 1**_

_**Natsu: 1**_

_**Loke: 1**_

_**Those are the candidates so far! I own nothing except this plot and the dragons I made up! Please sit back, enjoy, and R&R! I still don't know if I should have her cross over to other dimensions or not. Here's what I thought of so far: Hetalia, Pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter, Soul Eater, Rosario+Vampire. In no specific order. I am only allowing ten candidates for Adrianna's bf. So far there are six candidates.**_

Chapter 2

Adrianna POV

"Zeref, I missed you!" I squealed, hugging my best friend in a tight squeeze. "It's been years! Where have you been?!"

"Dree… Can't… Breath!" Zer-Zer panted. I let go of him quickly and he bent over to gasp for breath. Then he stood up straight and adjusted his robe.

"Anyways, I was on Tenroujima Island," he said. "There's solitude there, but then your father came for me. There were people on the island at that time. I think they were Fairy Tail?" I paid no attention to the Fairy Tail part. Instead, I turned to my father, Acnologia, who looked pretty scared of getting a lecture from me. Hehe, my daddy's afraid of me!

"What did you do to the people on the island?!" I screamed.

"In my defense, Mavis saved them!" Acnologia exclaimed. I looked at Daddy quizzically.

"You mean Mavis Vermillion?" I inquired. "The founder of Fairy Tail? Why is she still roaming the Earthland plain? She was supposed to be reincarnated by now. _She_ was supposed to be my best friend on Earthland until she thought I was ready to return." Many dragons coughed and looked away, including my father. I looked at Honeto, the dragon of Death. _**(A/N Honeto is the names of five Gods of Death in the Greek, Egyptian, Roman, and Norse Mythology. It's a combination of Hades (Greek, the H), Osiris (Egyptian, the o), Anubis (Egyptian, the n), Hel (Norse, the e), and Pluto (Roman, the to))**_

"Honeto…" I growled. "You were in charge of making sure that Mavis was reincarnated as Madison." Honeto looked down.

"Well, you see…" He said. "Fusipa kinda looked into your future and saw that you would leave on your own, soooo… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR LOCK ME AWAY!" Anime tears swept down his scaly face. Fusipa is the dragon of Time. She's nice, but she reminds me of Cana sometimes…

"I will have your punishment be…" I paused for dramatic effect. "No torturing bad souls for your own enjoyment for two months!" Honeto loved torturing bad souls that have died, so this really was punishment for him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Honeto cried. I face-palmed and gestured for the guards to drag him out of the room.

"Now that that's settled!" I said, turning to the rest of the dragons that were sweat dropping. "A feast for us dragons! And me!" I spread out my arms and food appeared on the tables. Dragons are endless pits (the guys anyway) so their food is endless. Me and the females, on the other hand, take what we want.

"You guys eat too much," Celetyana said as she ate seafood.

"We'we dwagons," Metalicana said with a mouth full of… I don't even know.

"We know that much!" Fusipa cried. I laughed. I missed this place.

"By the way, when is my training starting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Celetyana said.

**~~~~I am losing my randomness T.T I'm not good at training parts so, four years later~~~~**

"Bye, minna!" I called to my dragon family. My coronation had been three years ago and now I was going back to earth to find other magicks that are not Dragon Slayer magic. But I did learn a few lost magicks from the Lost Dragon, Laeros. I was going to find Crime Sorciere first. Oh, and did I mention that Zeref was coming as well?

I spread out my arms and chanted, "I open thy Gate: Crime Sorciere, Earthland!" A shining portal appeared and I grabbed Zeref, who was gonna go by the name Rikuto Maki, and ran into the portal with him. Crime Sorciere looked surprised to see us.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked. I let go of Zeref's hand and pouted.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" I asked. I snapped my fingers and my hair turned blonde.

"…Nope, doesn't ring the bell," Ultear said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you're the girl that is always with Team Natsu!" Meredy said. A tick mark appeared on my head as my hair turned back to black slowly.

"I was part of Team Natsu then," I muttered. Zeref pat my back.

"Well, why are you here?" Ultear asked, her hands on her hips. I brightened up as I remembered why I came to them in the first place.

"I wanted you guys to help me learn more magic!" I exclaimed happily.

"Sure…" Jellal said awkwardly. "But why is your hair black? Isn't it blonde?"

"Eh, I don't feel like answering that…" I said. Zeref coughed beside me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, pulling Zeref in front of me. "This is my best friend Rikuto Maki! I call him Kuto or Riku!" Zeref nodded to them.

"Well, I guess you're tagging along with us," Ultear said. "We'll start your training in an hour." I clapped happily.

"By the way, call me Adrianna Fury," I said. They looked at me oddly but nodded nonetheless.

"Wait, shouldn't you be 21 by now?" Meredy asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. "When I turned eighteen, I was somewhere that stopped me from aging and then someone put a time spell on me to make sure that I stay eighteen until something I am not aware of happens."

**~~~~That was just so you would know that she would get more magic. Four years later, at Fairy Tail. No POV~~~**

It has been a year since the heart of Fairy Tail returned, but no Lucy. Team Natsu were still hurting and it was only worse when they heard that Lucy never came back. Gajeel still held a grudge against the guild, but he stayed there. Mostly for Levy and just in case Lucy came back. Juvia lessened her crush on Gray, but she still liked him, even with her grudge. Wendy was too innocent and nice to hold grudges, but she was still a little angry. On the bright side, Fairy Tail won the GMG. But then one day…

A girl hidden by a cloak kicked open the doors of Fairy Tail, causing everyone to turn and stare. Behind her, a boy in a black cloak sighed. Two exceeds were on their shoulders. The girl walked over to Mira.

"Is your master here?" She asked. Mira nodded.

"He's in his offices upstairs," she said. "He is in the first door to the left." The girl and boy nodded in response and walked to the master's office.

**~~~~~Master's office~~~~**

The girl and boy entered the master's office as he was doing more paperwork. Makarov looked up curiously.

"Hm? Who are you?" He asked. The girl lowered her hood to reveal black hair and brown eyes.

"It's me," she said. "Lucy Heartfilia." Tears made its way to Makarov's eyes.

"Lucy, you're really back," he whispered. "But your hair… And those exceeds…" 'Lucy' nodded.

"Actually, my name is Adrianna Fury," she said. "And this is Rikuto Maki. My exceed on my shoulder is Hisako and Rikuto's exceed is Haru." She nodded her head to her male companion, who nodded without a word. The two exceeds nodded to Makarov.

Hisako had black fur and a white belly and paws. Her eyes were brown. Behind her ear was a cherry blossom flower. Haru had yellow fur and blue eyes. He wore a small black hat that had holes for his ears.

"Have you come to rejoin?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," Adrianna said. "I want my stamp dark blue on my neck. Kuto?"

"Black on my right shoulder," he said, speaking for the first time. Makarov nodded and put the stamps where they wanted then he led them outside to introduce them to the guild.

"Oi, you brats! Listen up!" He called from the ledge above the guild. "We have two new members of our family so treat them nicely!" Adrianna took off her cloak and ran at the ledge. She jumped and did a front flip onto the table below, balancing on one hand. She pushed off her hand and landed on her feet on the ground next to the table.

Adrianna had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark red sleeveless shirt, green shorts with a purple belt, and black tights with black combat boots. She had on black fingerless gloves and a dark blue choker. She looked about 18 years old. To the dragon slayers, she smelled of chocolate.

"Hey, I'm Adrianna Fury," she said. Rikuto took off his cloak and walked down to where Adrianna was.

"Show off," he said. Adrianna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous," she stated. Rikuto rolled his eyes.

Rikuto had black hair and black eyes. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked about 18 years old. To the dragon slayers, he smelled of cinnamon.

"The name's Rikuto Maki," he said coolly.

"You're so quiet!" Adrianna complained. "So unlike you!" Rikuto glared. The guild watched the exchange silently until Natsu ran up to them.

"Are you guys strong? Fight me!" He said. Without giving them a chance to speak, he threw a flaming fist at Adrianna. Rikuto caught the fist before it hit Adrianna.

"Don't touch Dree without a fair fight," he said coldly. Adrianna placed her hand on his shoulder. Rikuto looked at her and she shook her head. He let go of Natsu's fist as Wendy bounded over to Adrianna with a big smile.

"Hi Dree-san!" She said. Adrianna smiled.

"Hi Wen-chan," she said. "Where's Juvia and Gajeel?" She knew what the guild members were thinking: _This girl knows our water mage and two of our dragon slayers?_

"Juvia-san is on a mission and Gajeel-san is-" Wendy began, only to get cut off by someone else.

"Right here, GG," Gajeel said.

"I'M NOT A GG!" Adrianna yelled furiously. Gajeel laughed and ruffled her hair. Needless to say, Levy was getting just a wee bit jealous that Gajeel was being so cozy with the new member.

"Ahem, Dria," Rikuto coughed. Adrianna looked back at Rikuto and smiled.

"Sorry, Kuto-Kuto!" She said happily. Well, eventually everyone went back to their regular business and a few stayed with the new members to ask questions. Mira, however, was already plotting Adrianna's doo- ahem, boyfriend quest.

"Hey, you're Mirajane from Sorcerer's Weekly, right?" Adrianna said as she sat on a stool at the bar next to Rikuto. Mira nodded.

"Yes, I am," she said. Adrianna smiled.

"Cool," she said. "Yo, can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

"Can I have water?" Rikuto asked. Mira nodded and went to get their drinks. Adrianna turned to Rikuto.

"How long should we wait?" She asked. Rikuto shrugged.

"When you have no choice," he said. Mira returned as that time and gave them their drinks. Rikuto nodded to her and took a sip of his water while Adrianna did the same.

"So, are you two dating?" Mira asked innocently. Adrianna and Rikuto both turned their heads and did a spit-take right over Elfman and Natsu, who glared. They started coughing violently.

"Us?" Adrianna choked out.

"Together?" Continued Rikuto.

"Please!" They finished simultaneously. Mira looked at them disbelief.

"Seriously, I would never date this emotionless wreck," Adrianna said. Rikuto looked offended.

"I am NOT an emotionless wreck!" He protested. His best friend rolled her eyes.

"Sure…." She said.

"Hey!" A small voice of an exceed cried. "Are we being ignored?!" People turned to find the two new exceeds looking at them with their arms crossed.

"Gomen," Adrianna apologized.

"Are… you guys dragon slayers?" Mira asked.

"Yes, we are," Rikuto replied.

"Do you know where the dragons are?!" Natsu asked excitedly. Adrianna and Rikuto ignored him.

"Hey, how do you know Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked when he came to sit at the bar.

"I've known Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel for about ten years," Adrianna said. "They were always there for me, even in the times of heartache and disaster."

"How long have known Rikuto?" Mira asked.

"Since we were kids," Rikuto said.

"Why won't any of you fight me?" Natsu complained randomly. "Are you scared?"

"We don't wanna waste our time fighting you, pinky," Adrianna sneered, her attitude completely changing. Rikuto glared at the pinkette _**(Natsu: It's salmon!)**_

"It's salmon!" Natsu yelled.

"Sure…" Adrianna, Rikuto, and Gray, who appeared randomly, voiced sarcastically. They looked at each other weirdly.

"Fight me!" Natsu repeated.

"Shut up, you stupid Salamander," Hisako said.

"I'll fight him only to make him shut up," Adrianna said.

"YEAH! Let's fight!" Natsu exclaimed, flames going out of his mouth. Adrianna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Flame Brain," she said. "Let's go outside." Natsu excitedly dragged her outside the guild. People placed bets on who was gonna win. Most voted for Natsu, but Wendy, Gajeel, and Rikuto knew better and voted for Adrianna.

"Ladies first!" Natsu said.

"Then go!" Adrianna countered, earning many laughs and 'OOOOO!'s. Natsu gritted his teeth and threw a flaming punch at Adrianna. She just caught it with a bored look and the fire distinguished. Natsu looked at her in shock.

"Really? Is that the best you could do?" Adrianna asked, then smirked. "My turn." Shadows gathered around her fist and she threw a punch at Natsu. He flew into the guild walls. He stood back up after he hit the floor with a pissed look. Adrianna just looked smug.

"Oh, you're still conscious," she said. "I'll have to change that."

"Yeah right!" Natsu took a breath. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" His flaming roar went towards her. He looked smug but it was wiped off his face when she was still standing and drinking in the flames. When she was done, she gagged.

"Ew! This is a terrible flame!" Adrianna cried. "Sheesh, you need to learn better." She grabbed the collar of his vest and threw him up in the air. As he came down, her foot became covered by water and she kicked him down the street until he crashed into a building. Fortunately for Adrianna, Natsu was almost unconscious.

"I believe I win this match," Adrianna said, walking up to Natsu. "I'll heal you because I'm feeling generous." She placed a hand on his forehead and a light engulfed them for a split second. When it disappeared, Natsu was sleeping, but he seems better.

"He'll be fine in a few hours," Adrianna announced. Erza and Gray carried Natsu to the infirmary. The guild went back to its normal rowdy self.

_**Yeah, this was pretty terrible. Sorry about skipping so many times. Those were pretty much fillers and stuff. I'm also terrible at fight scenes. So sorry, but I try my best. But I thank those people for reviewing and following. I realize I haven't done the disclaimer yet. NATSU!**_

_**Natsu: What? I just got beaten by Adrianna!**_

_**Adrianna: Serves you right!**_

_**Me: Do the disclaimer!**_

_**Natsu: I don't want to!**_

_**Erza: Do it now! Because she gave me Strawberry cheesecaeke!**_

_**Natsu: Aye, sir! I mean, ma'am! FantasyLover100 does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns the characters she made up. If she did own Fairy Tail, it would be utter chaos.**_

_**Me: NO! It would be awesomeness! DER! Get your facts straight!**_


	4. Reality

_**Okay, so no crossovers. Got it. Kinda sucks, but okay. So here're the results:**_

_**Zeref: 13**_

_**A dragon: 1**_

_**Rogue: 2**_

_**Sting: 2**_

_**Natsu: 1**_

_**Loke: 2**_

_**I'm not gonna decide who should be with you until further notice. Even though at this rate, Zeref's probably gonna end up with Lucy. But I might add a little thing for Loke or Sting or Rogue because he has two votes while everyone else except Zeref have one! But I like Loke and Rogue better than Sting, so we'll see. Anyways, until I actually get to that part where she actually starts feeling something for one of them, I won't end the poll. I own nothing except any OCs you happen to find and after this, please R&R! And if any of you are wondering about 'Lucy's' book, well, keep reading! As I'm writing this, I'm trying to ignore my brother and his friends fighting. Also, I probably won't be mentioning the two exceeds, Hisako and Haru, because I forget them easily.**_

Chapter 4

Adrianna's POV

It's been a week since Zeref (AKA Rikuto), our exceeds, and I have joined Fairy Tail. Juvia came back from her job and she greeted me with open arms. See, Master, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel know who I am. Anyways, we decided to make a team. After a long time of arguing we decided on 'Raining Slayers'.

A couple days ago, I had asked Loke and Virgo to make sure Natsu didn't barge into my house. Unfortunately, it caused more trouble for me.

Flashback

"_Open! Gate of the lion! Leo! Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I cried out to my spirits. They appeared in my room in my old apartment. Loke gave me a flirty smile._

"_Hello princess," he said. I rolled my eyes._

"_I need Virgo's help unpacking," I said flatly. "And I need you to make sure no one comes in. Preferably Natsu. Wendy told me that Natsu still comes here." Loke nodded and I carried some boxes with Virgo._

_Later, I heard a crash followed by a 'LOKE! What are you doing here?!' while I was in the living room. I walked into my room to see Natsu and Loke glaring at each other._

"_Loke, would you do the honors of tossing him out for me?" I asked. Loke smirked._

"_My pleasure princess," he said. I nodded to him in thanks and began to walk away._

"_Wait, how do you have Loke's key?!" Natsu demanded. I ignored him and continued helping Virgo with the boxes in my living room. I heard the window close, meaning Loke kicked Natsu out of the house. Good thing I locked everything capable of being crawled through, except for that window. I hope Loke locked it._

End Flashback

That's pretty much how it went.

My book as 'Lucy Heartfilia' was published long ago. I made another one under my alias afterwards and at the moment, I was reading it to see how it went. I had dedicated the book to Fairy Tail. It said:

_To Fairy Tail,_

_For showing me what a real family is_

_And opening my eyes to Reality_

I, personally, thought it was a good dedication. I don't know what Fairy Tail will think of it… I know Zeref just looked passive. He was reading over my shoulder with me.

_**(The italics will be the story)**_

_In the dark of the night, a black figure jumped from roof to roof, unnoticed. Her target was a man in his 30s, and he was a roof away. The black figure's fingers fumbled with a gun-shaped object resting on her hips. Finally, her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the gun. She pulled it out of its holster and pointed it at her enemy._

"_Freeze, Black Hunter!" She shouted at the man, the Black Hunter. She pressed the trigger and an ice blue beam shot out from the gun. It hit the Black Hunter in the back, stunning him and causing him to fall face first into the ground. The black figure walked over and pulled off her mask to reveal the 17 year old face of Hikari Canel._

"_Another night, another bad guy down," she sighed. She hauled the man over her shoulder and jumped down the roof. She landed gracefully on two feet like a cat. No one noticed the young girl-_

"Ne, Adrianna, what are you reading?" Gray asked from behind me. I looked up at him.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail's book," I said in monotone. "She based some of the characters on you guys, you know." This got Natsu and Levy's attention.

"How do you know Lucy?!" Natsu demanded, gaining the attention of the entire guild.

"I thought Lu-chan already published her book," Levy said, confused.

"You haven't read this one," I said. "It's called _Reality_. It's about a girl who has a double life. By day, she's an average teenager trying to survive high school with her friends. By night, she's a CIA teenage spy catching bad guys. But when her friends abandon her for someone who came back after two years working with animals, she leaves to live with the CIA." Yep, I based this story on my life. However, I changed a few things, as you can tell.

"You didn't answer me!" Natsu cried. "How do you know Lucy?!"

"We've known her since she was a kid," Zeref said. "We were there for her when she left."

"We gave her a proper funeral after her death," I lied. "She fell off a cliff when she was doing a job. The rock crumbled beneath her." The guild gasped at the painful 'truth'. Gajeel was hiding a smirk, however.

"C-can we read a chapter Lu-chan's novel?" Levy asked. I sighed and nodded. I walked up to the stage with my book.

"Due to a request, I'll be reading a chapter from Lucy Heartfilia's novel," I said. I watched the guild members watch me intently. I flipped through the book until I found the chapter I wanted to read. Soon, I was lost in the story as memories came flooding back.

"_Hey guys!" Tatsuo yelled, kicking open the doors of the mansion. "Hiroko is back!" Everyone in the party turned to stare at their energetic friend. When their eyes saw their old light blonde haired friend, cheers rose up in the crowd._

"_Hiroko… You're really back!" Macey cried, hugging her sister. Eric hugged both his sisters with tears in his eyes. Hikari smiled at the reunion. She was so happy that her friends got to see their old friend._

"_Now this party can really start!" Tatsuo shouted._

"_YEAH!" Everyone yelled, some holding up a cup of beer. Hikari watched as many people gathered around Hiroko to catch up. It was nice, really._

_Hikari went to sit next to Kazuko. The young girl smiled happily at her older sister._

"_Kon'nichiwa, Hikari-nii!" Kazuko greeted. Hikari smiled back at the small girl._

"_Kon'nichiwa, Kazu-chan," she said. Hikari watched her friends converse with their old friend. She wanted to get to know Hiroko better. She seemed like a nice girl. Unfortunately, she never got a chance to with the crowd surrounding her. Hikari shrugged it off, though. She thought it would pass over eventually. _

_She was wrong._

"_Ohayou, minna!" Hikari called to her friends in school the next morning. Hiroko smiled at her._

"_Ohayou, Hika-" Hiroko began, only to be cut off._

"_Hey Hiroko, what else have you been doing?" Tatsuo asked excitedly. Hiroko frowned. She wondered why Tatsuo had ignored Hiroko like that._

"_Tatsuo-kun," Hiroko tried. "Why won't you answer-"_

"_Answer who, Hiroko?" Era asked. "No one spoke." Hikari didn't let her face betray any pain when Hiroko looked in her direction. She just smiled._

"_Hiroko, I actually want to know the answer to the idiot's question as well," Izo admitted. This ticked Tatsuo off._

"_I'm not an idiot!" He exclaimed. Hiroko giggled, but immediately shut up when she saw Era glaring at the two boys._

_Meanwhile, Hikari just watched her friends doing their normal routine. Except she wasn't there with them. She felt abandoned, but shrugged it off, thinking it would pass over. Instead, she headed to class._

_As she entered her class, she waved to her best friend, Fumi. However, Fumi didn't pay any attention and continued talking excitedly to her crush, Biron, about Hiroko's return. Biron looked at Hikari oddly, his eyes speaking an unspoken question: _Why didn't she wave back to you?_ Hikari shrugged sadly and took her usual seat in the front._

_The rest of the day, everyone seemed to ignore Hikari, and it hurt her tremendously. However, she just kept convincing herself it would pass over. She didn't know what was to come soon._

_As always, Hikari was just finishing up a job that night. She was walking past Tatsuo's house when she noticed the lights were still on. She heard music blasting from inside the house. Curious, Hikari took a quick look through the window. All her friends were partying, but she wasn't invited._

_As she turned to leave, she heard Hiroko say her name. She looked back at the window and strained her ears to hear._

"_-Kari?" Tatsuo was saying. "Who?" Hikari felt pain in her chest. Tatsuo, her best friend and crush, forgot who she was._

"_Your friend?" Hiroko said. "Hikari Canel? The girl you were with when you picked me up from the airport?" A flash of realization came across Tatsuo's face._

"_Oh, her!" He exclaimed. "She's not important! Do you know how weak she is?! She's always crying and stuff and relying on us!" Hikari no longer felt sad, but angry. She knew she was playing weak, but she didn't play it on that weak. She tried to help and be selfless while not giving anything away, so she never relied on them!_

_Furious, she turned and stalked off. Hikari decided to stay up later than usual to vent off her anger on the criminals she planned on catching another-_

The doors chose that time to slam open.

"What a wonderful day, Fairy Tail!" Someone yelled as someone else pounced on Erza. It was Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya… Why were they here?

"Ah, hello princess!" Hibiki said, walking up to me and flirting. "You're beauty is truly magnificent!"

"Will you be my onee-chan?" Eve asked.

"You're a lovely girl," Ren said. Zeref walked up behind them with a passive face.

"Hey Dria, who are the three idiots flirting with you and the number one moron hugging Erza?" He deadpanned. I chuckled while the three boys looked offended.

"And who might you be?" Hibiki asked. Zeref mock bowed at the trimens.

"Rikuto Maki, at your service," he said. I walked next to him

"And I am Adrianna Fury," I said.

"I'm Hibiki Laytes," Hibiki said.

"I'm Eve Tearm," Eve said.

"I'm Ren Akatsuki," Ren said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said nonchalantly. "You three are the Trimens of Blue Pegasus, no?"

"I see you've heard of us, princess," Hibiki flirted. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked flatly.

"We're here to ask your Master about letting us stay here for a mission," Hibiki explained. I nodded.

"Go ahead then," I said. I then stomped over to Ichiya and pulled him away by the back of his collar away from Erza.

"Stop tormenting her, moron," I said. Zeref walked over to me.

"Wait a second, Dree, didn't I call him a moron?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I stole it from you!" I said in a 'duh' tone. I didn't notice Ichiya get out of my grasp.

"Hmm… What a lovely parfum~!' He said. I kicked him into a wall.

"Never say that to me again," I said. "It's weird and plain wrong."

"Boss, are you alright?!" The Trimens asked.

"He'll be fine," Zeref said. "Dria didn't kick him that hard. He would be knocked out if he faced her in a fight, though…" He shuddered as he remembered the last time her fought me. You don't even wanna know what I did. All I can say is, it took me a large amount of energy to heal him. Even though it didn't really do anything to me…

"Well, let's go on a job!" I sang happily, skipping up to the request board. "Wen-chan, Ju-chan, Gaj-kun! Let's take this job! You too, Kuto-kuto!" I showed them the job as they gathered around.

**Bandits attacking our village! Some are mages! Please help!**

**Reward: 80,000 jewels**

**Where: Naramana Village **_**(A/N I made that up)**_

"Looks good enough," Gajeel said, shrugging. I skipped over to Mira.

"Mira, we're taking this job!" I said. Mira nodded and stamped our job request. I walked out with the rest of my team.

**~~~~Line break! The job after meeting the client because I'm too lazy to write it!~~~~~**

"Why'd we choose this job, Drianna?" Zeref asked me while we were walking around town at night with our team. "We could, well you could defeat the bandits in a snap."

"I can defeat them easily too!" Gajeel said. I laughed like it was a funny joke.

"Sure you can!" I said sarcastically. I spotted the bandits running out of a store.

"There they are!" I grabbed my water whip that lay at my hip and flashed it out towards them. It knocked them off their feet as it scraped the floor beneath them. There were a lot. I brought the whip back to me and ran over to the bandits with my team. One bandit stood up.

"That's a fancy trick you have there!" The bandit laughed. "But my ice magic is better!" He made a sword with the ice and attempted to slash at me. I yawned.

"Time ark," Zeref said for me before the ice hit me. The ice turned to water. Shadows gathered around his fist and sent the bandit mage flying. This triggered all the bandits to start battling us. I knocked out a fire mage with a celestial punch and kick with more force than necessary. Zeref took care of a takeover mage with some shadow punches. Gajeel took out an annoying voodoo doll guy. Juvia and Wendy took care of the non magic bandits, since there were a lot.

Overall, the fight was pretty short. We quickly dropped the bandits off at the client's place, collected our money, and headed out to Magnolia.

Wendy POV _**(Didn't see that comin, did ya?)**_

On the train back to Magnolia, I couldn't help but realize how much Lu- er… Adrianna-san has changed. She seems much more confident and laid back but she gets angry when she sees Team Natsu. But she still like Lisanna!

I watched as Adrianna-san and Rikuto-san leaned against each other as they slept. Adrianna-san had her head on his shoulder and Rikuto-san laid his head on hers. Juvia-san seemed to find this cute. Gajeel-san didn't pay any attention. He was probably thinking of Levy-san.

When we arrived back at Magnolia, Adrianna-san and Rikuto-san headed back to their apartment. They lived together for some reason. Gajeel-san and Juvia-san went with me back to the guild.

"We're back, minna!" Gajeel-san called out to the guild. Cheers aroused from the guild as they greeted us. Mira-san walked up to us with a tray of drinks.

"Welcome back," she said.

"Hello Mira-san," I said. She smiled at me and went to tend to others. I walked over to a table with my team. I couldn't help but think it would be nice if my crush and I could be in the same position one day like how Adrianna-san and Rikuto-san were on the train. But that probably won't happen…

I noticed that the Trimens were still here. And they were all talking to Lisanna, who looked very uncomfortable. I wonder what they're doing…

_**This chapter was just random… And it was to promote my one-shot called Reality. It's for a Disney show called Austin & Ally. The one-shot is for a competition. The part where Adrianna reads about the black figure pursuing a bad guy was to promote Reality even thought that wasn't part of the one-shot. The other part where she read a chapter aloud was just for the book showing her feelings when she was kicked off Team Natsu and ignored. Wendy's POV was just to see things from her view and to figure out that she has a crush! But you probably know who it is by now. Hope you liked, even thought I lost my inspiration for this chapter! Any ideas for the next? I'm dead blank. But I might have Adrianna fight Erza sometime in the next chapter.**_


	5. A Letter

_**I didn't get many suggestions so I guess I'll wing it…**_

_**Zeref: 15**_

_**A dragon: 1**_

_**Rogue: 2**_

_**Sting: 2**_

_**Natsu: 1**_

_**Loke: 2**_

_**Those are the results so far. I just woke up so this author's note is boring. To the story! I had another AN earlier, but it was pretty much ranting about crazy Toshirou Hitsugaya fangirls. I mean, I do love Toshirou Hitsugaya, believe me. But crazy-crazy (not good-crazy like most fangirls, but just crazy-crazy) fangirls are kinda… eh. No offense. This chapter actually begins the main plot.**_

Chapter 4

No POV

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, but Adrianna was rather bored. She took high paying jobs, but she needed more of a challenge. She wanted to become an S-Class mage, but she knew she had to defeat Makarov and an S-Class mage. She wanted to wait a while so as not to be suspicious.

Currently, she was laying on her back on a bench and reading her book.

_The wind blew soundlessly through Hikari's snow white hair. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as they watched the stars. Her night off was wonderful. She loved staring out into the night sky. She couldn't help but wonder why people did not take the time to relish the night and instead played in the day. To her, there was no greater beauty than that of the dark sky._

_Hikari was happy with her night off, but she wished that she could share it with her friends, no, her former friends. She dropped out of school and moved into the CIA base. Now it was all about training 24/7. Hikari knew that she had to leave the base sometime, but for now, she just wanted to be with her family._

_Little did she know, that those people in her school were-_

"Hey, GG. What're you doing?" A voice asked. Adrianna looked up from her book to see none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Go away, Gaj," she said irritably. "I'm bored and I need something to do."

"Then fight me!" Natsu butt in. A tick mark appeared on Adrianna's forehead.

"Уходи, пламя мозга. Я в плохом настроении. Я просто хочу читать [Russian: Go away, flame brain. I am in a bad mood. I just want to read]," she said in a scary accent. She gained blank looks from everyone but Zeref, who sighed.

"Basically she said for him to go away, that she was in a bad mood and just wanted to read," he explained.

"Vraiment? Je voulais qu'ils restent confus! [French: Really? I wanted them to remain confused!]" Adrianna complained. Rikuto rolled his eyes.

"Σοβαρά. Έχετε ένα πρόβλημα. Γιατί γαλλικά? [Greek: Seriously. You have a problem. Why French?]" He said.

"C'est le langage de l'amour! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le grec? [French: It is the language of love! Why did you choose Greek?]" Adrianna asked. Zeref shrugged.

"Δεν ξέρω. [Greek: I don't know]" He replied. Adrianna sighed and noticed the confused looks on the guild's faces.

"I went dimension travelling a couple years ago," she explained. "There was this realm called Aethr and there was a planet called earth, with no magic at all. Instead, there are cars and planes and people who claim to have magic, but I sensed none from them. There are countries like Canada, England, America, Japan, and others. There's this place called Russia, which is where I got the scary accent from. Then Rikuto was speaking Greek, which was from Greece, and I was speaking French, which was from France."

"Ohhhh," said the guild members.

"I'm bored," Adrianna said. "CANA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRINKING CONTEST!"

"Oh dear gods," Zeref groaned. "I do _not_ want to face a crying Adrianna at home." Luckily, before Adrianna and Cana could start the drinking contests, a small, winged creature with a devil's tail flew in. The creature looked like a tiny girl and was wearing a knee length blue dress. The wings on her back looked like tiny dragon wings.

"Princess, please don't start drinking," the creature, who was probably a fairy, said. "I have a message from your father, and I don't want a repeat of last time." Zeref and Adrianna looked at her.

"Oh hey Leanne," they said in unison.

"Hello Rikuto and Princess," the fairy named Leanne said before turning back to Adrianna. "Here's a letter. Your father also advises you to call you-know-who after reading this. You should read it too, Rikuto." She handed Adrianna an envelope with a dark blue seal on it.

"Thanks, Leanne," Adrianna said and Leanne flew away. Adrianna opened the letter and she and Zeref read it. They both paled considerately as they read more.

_Adrianna,_

_I have terrible news. You may not want to hear this, but you must. Roxanne is back. She sent us a message with those words and her name. We believe she may be out to get you. I regret taking her on as my dragon slayer. We believe she may have had her soul corrupted when she was on that mission after you were born. That might explain why she suddenly hated you when you began training. Unfortunately, she killed Delios, who was the only one who could have possibly purified her soul without the risk of dying._

_We are preparing for battle as I write this. Roxanna has taken over Delios and Honeto's realms and is forcing their armies to do as she commands. Both their messengers were crying when they told us that Roxanna was declaring war unless she finds you head on a platter. Call your advisor so he may bring you what you need to fight in this war._

_Honeto is alright, but he is locked inside his own dungeon with his powers drained from the cell._

_Zeref, please take care of my daughter. She may be strong, but don't overestimate her abilities. She will need all the help she can get._

_Signed,_

_Acnologia_

Adrianna remembered that when she was looking at S-Class missions, she noticed that someone was terrorizing cities across Fiore. People say that the person was a girl and that she was looking for someone. They claim to have seen black hair and ice cold blue eyes.

Adrianna dialed someone.

"Zom dude," she said. "Father told me to call you. I need my stuff. And my best friend needs his as well… Yes, thank you… See you when this is over… YES WE WILL!" She shut her phone and put it in her pocket. She then ran upstairs and ripped an S-Class mission off the board. She went over to Mira and slammed the mission down in front of her.

"I need to go on this mission," she said.

"But this is an S-Class mission," Mira said worriedly. "You should take an S-Class mage with you. This is an extremely hard job as well, so you should take others with you as well."

"I'll bring Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia, happy?" Adrianna said irritably.

"But Wendy might get hurt!" Erza cried. "She admitted that she didn't know many fighting moves!"

"She'll stay away from the battle and heal us when we're injured," Adrianna said. "Let's go." She stomped off. Team Natsu looked confused.

"Don't ask unless you wanna be blasted to bits," Zeref whispered. "Sore subject." They nodded and let it go.

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything. At first, I was gonna add in Sabertooth, but then I decided against it. Oh, and sorry for not adding Adrianna vs. Erza. I realized that I couldn't write sword fights. GOMEN!**_

_**As you can see, I made Adrianna travel to our universe. Hoped you liked it! Please R&R! I am also making a sequel to this, but it will be a crossover. However, I don't think any of you know the anime/manga. It's called Needless. Don't read/watch it unless you can handle lots of inappropriate stuff in the anime/manga. And there is also lots of violence and pervertedness in the anime/manga, so… I'd understand if you guys wouldn't want to read the sequel. If I don't get enough views or reviews, I might shut the sequel down and you guys will be left on a *SPOILER* cliffhanger ending of this fanfic if you don't read the sequel after this is over. Oh yeah, and I also made a crossover with Fruits Basket with the same 'Lucy is ignored' thing, so check it out. I would also like some feedback if I should post a Hetalia crossover with FT with, once again, a 'Lucy is ignored' thing. Oh, and I like making Lucy arrogant, as you can see if you read my FT crossover.**_


	6. Truths in the Forest

_**Hey dudes and dudettes. I am actually going to make this a series now. The Dragon Royals Series, to be exact. So, the first book is well, this, the second book is Fairy Tail and Needless, the third book is Fairy Tail, Needless, and Soul Eater, the fourth book is Fairy Tail, Needless, Soul Eater, and Durarara!, the fifth book is Fairy Tail, Needless, Soul Eater, Durarara!, and D. Gray-man, and the sixth and final book is Fairy Tail, Needless, Soul Eater, Durarara!, D. Gray-man, and Blue Exorcist. Okay? Okay. If you have no idea what those are, look them up.**_

_**Zeref: 19**_

_**A dragon: 1**_

_**Rogue: 2**_

_**Sting: 2**_

_**Natsu: 2**_

_**Loke: 3**_

_**Laxus: 1**_

_**Guys, I think I'm having a Toshiro Hitsugaya problem. Is that possible? Oh, and a Mikado Ryuugamine problem. And a Rin Okumura problem. I think I'm becoming a fangirl of many anime guys actually.**_

Chapter 5

"I'm going to get some fire wood!" Adrianna announced. They were in the woods camping and, even though Adrianna wanted to continue, they insisted on staying.

"Why don't you just make your own fire?" Zeref asked boredly.

"Because I'm tired!" Adrianna whined.

"It would make you even more tired to find wood!"

"I don't care!"

"Is she always this grumpy?" Gray asked quietly. Juvia shushed him.

"How about I get the fire?" Zeref suggested.

"Fine," Adrianna said, sitting down on a log. Zeref rolled his eyes and walked away from the campsite. Wendy crawled over next to Adrianna.

"Dree-san?" She said. "Why did you bring Team Natsu? You and Zeref hate them, even if you like Lisanna." Natsu, Gray, and Erza perked up at that and leaned in to listen. Adrianna gave them a weird look and rolled her eyes.

"Mira works at a bar and Laxus is nowhere to be seen," she said. "Erza was the last choice and Natsu and Gray wouldn't let her have all the 'fun' in defeating Roxanne. Lisanna is very helpful as well. Even though I could have done it myself!" Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Juvia nodded. It was silent for a few minutes as Adrianna began making the fireplace.

"Why do you hate us?" Erza suddenly asked. Adrianna laughed bitterly, coldly.

"You don't know?" She said icily. "How do you think Lucy Heartfilia felt when you all ignored her? How do you think Lucy Heartfilia felt when you refused to bring her on missions? How do you think Lucy Heartfilia felt when you practically called her _weak_? Lucy Heartfilia _hated_ the guild of Fairy Tail. The only one's she loved were Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, Pantherlily, Lisanna, and Master. She _hated_ the rest of you." Team Natsu minus Lisanna flinched.

"Shut up," Natsu muttered, fists clenched tightly. Adrianna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what was that pinky?" She asked.

"I said SHUT UP!" Natsu roared. "Don't talk about Luce like you know her!" He threw a flaming punch at her. Adrianna simply caught his fist, distinguishing the flame.

"Don't call her 'Luce' like you knew her," she said coldly. "You never knew how hard she tried not to be useless. You never understood how hard it was to summon spirits. Lucy Heartfilia is _dead_ because of you. She was my _friend_, Team Natsu, and you _killed_ her. How do you think _I_ felt when she cried and cried when she told me what happened? I felt angry, and I wanted to avenge her." She glared hotly at Team Natsu. "So _don't_ think that _you_ know her."

"That's enough Adrianna," a voice said smoothly. The group turned to see that Zeref had returned with firewood.

"Gomen ne, Rikuto-kun," Adrianna apologized. "But you know I couldn't keep a secret forever."

"I hate Fairy Tail as much as you do," Zeref said, "but that doesn't mean I have to throw everything they did and didn't do in their face. Let them learn that they aren't invincible, and that maybe, they don't care about nakama as much as they thought."

"And now you decide to be the smart one?" Adrianna asked incredulously. Zeref glared at her.

"I was always smarter than you!" He retorted. "I actually thought things through before heading into battle!"

"Juvia thinks that Adrianna-chan and Rikuto-kun should stop fighting," Juvia said. "Juvia doesn't want it to get out of hand and scare Wendy-chan."

"You're right, Ju-chan!" Adrianna gasped. "Gomen ne, Wen-chan."

"And I was looking forward to seeing you two fight," Gajeel complained. "I've never seen it before!" Adrianne rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Erza's POV

I can't believe how easy it was for Rikuto-san to change Adrianna-san's mood so quickly. They must be really close. Still, I can't help but feel like they're both hiding something. Something very important. I still want to know how Adrianna-san is so close to Lucy. I mean, was so close to her. I still can't believe she died. She never seemed to be the type to just die. She wasn't weak, no matter what I said. I regret taking her off the team. I can't help but reflect on the things she did that we never did.

Lucy always paid for our damages, even though she had to pay for her apartment. She always apologized for us and always knew how to make us happy. Why did I let myself kick her off the team? What possessed me to do so? Lisanna was so angry at us, but I didn't realize why back then. I was such an idiot.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why did you kick Lucy off the team?" Lisanna asked a week after we kicked the Celestial Spirit mage off our team._

"_Obviously, we wanted you to be on the team!" Natsu said, grinning stupidly._

"_Yes, and Lucy held us back on missions," I had stated. "She never actually fought herself, she just let the spirits do it for her." I failed to notice the dark aura surrounding our old friend._

"_That's why you kicked her off?" Lisanna said darkly. "Because she didn't fight? Newsflash, she always fought with her spirits alongside her! Why do you think she has a whip? You are all ignorant and dense. She did more than all of you did. Sure, she had a bit of trouble with some things, but she took care of all of you. You don't know her. You never did."_

"_Don't talk like that Lisanna," I said, glaring. "You don't know what you're saying." She didn't even flinch. She just scoffed._

"_You know what, figure out what you're doing yourself," she said. "I'm not telling you what's wrong about what you did, and I'm not telling you the consequences." She walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

Back then I didn't realize that Lucy had already left. I didn't even pay attention. What Carla had said felt like a slap in the face.

Zeref's POV

This was how things were supposed to be. Dree was supposed to be happy, and not have Team Natsu interfere with it. It's all their fault to begin with. They broke her, though I am still happy that she decided to come back.

"Hey Dria, why didn't we just take the train?" I asked. I mean, it would have been easier.

"I like the wilderness," she said simply. "And I don't want Wendy to have to use up her magic on two idiots." The pink-haired dude and Gajeel glared at her.

"I'm not an idiot!" They both exclaimed in perfect unison before glaring at each other. "Stop copying me! No you stop! Grrrr…" They began arguing, and somehow that Gray guy got into the fight as well.

"They are idiots," Haru said.

"You're right Haru-kun," Hisako agreed. "All they need to do is stop talking." Haru nodded.

"All boys are idiots," Carla commented, crossing her arms.

"I take offense to that," I said bluntly.

"It's true, just admit it Z- uhh… Kuto," Adrianna said. I glared at her for almost slipping up, but I didn't stay mad at her for long. Something about her just made it hard for me. The longest we'd ever stayed mad at each other was two hours and 46 minutes.

**~~Later that night~~**

I woke up in the tent to find that Adrianna wasn't there. Knowing that she could take care of herself, I didn't panic, but I still couldn't help being worried. So I walked out the tent and decided to look for her. Knowing my best friend, she was probably in a tree. And I was right.

There she was, sitting on a tree branch, looking at the sky. I climbed up next to her.

"I knew you'd be here," I said. Adrianna looked at me, startled.

"Zeref," she said. "I was looking at the stars. It's a beautiful night. It feels like mom's there, watching over me." I looked up, and I too felt the comfort of the stars.

"You always did like the stars, even as a child," I said. "And even more so when you became Lucy Heartfilia and had Celestial keys." Adrianna leaned against my shoulder, causing me to blush. I was so glad it was dark outside.

"Yes, but why do humans shun the night?" She asked. "It's much more beautiful than the bright sky during the day."

"I agree," I said. "But you shouldn't be awake at this hour. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Let me stay up just a little longer," Adrianna pleaded. I smiled.

"You can do whatever you want," I stated. "You are the Queen of the dragons, after all." Adrianna smiled and nodded.

I failed to notice a pair of dark blue eyes listening in on our conversation.

_**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter, but I had to rush this because it was so late. I AM SO SORRY! *anime tears* So anyways, about the rest of the series. The one with Durarara! will have yaoi in it, so here's to you yaoi fans! And that's mostly because it seems like Mikado doesn't fit well with any girl characters. And please check out my cousin's Durarara! fanfic, Crazy Yaoi Fangirls. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. I don't own anything except Haru and Hisako. Please R&R and no flames.**_


	7. Sabertooth and Gray

_**Okay guys, so I am kinda tempted to add Magi somewhere in this story or in this series or be a separate story related to this. I have recently started watching it, and it seems like it would go good with this. What do you guys think? It won't be part of the series, most likely, but it will be there. Kinda like a side story perhaps. Also, just so you know, the main characters for each book in this series are (in this exact order): Lucy, Cruz, Maka, Mikado, Allen, and Rin.**_

_**Zeref: 19**_

_**A dragon: 1**_

_**Rogue: 2**_

_**Sting: 2**_

_**Natsu: 2**_

_**Loke: 3**_

_**Laxus: 1**_

_**I need some more help with this. As you well know, the cover I made is Lucy turned into Adrianna. I am going to be changing the main character's look for each cover of this series. I'm having trouble deciding how I should change Rin's look for the last book with Blue Exorcist. I also need help determining if Mikado's hair is going to be blonde or black, or streaked with dark blue or blonde. Please help me by reviewing and stuff.**_

_**This chapter might be a little random. Hehe… ^^' …STOP STARING AT ME!**_

Chapter 6

Gray's POV

"…_when you became Lucy Heartfilia…"_

"_You are the Queen of the Dragons, after all."_

I couldn't get those words out of my head. _What was going on? Was Adrianna Lucy? What did Rikuto mean by 'became' Lucy Heartfilia? And what does he mean that Adrianna is the Queen of the Dragons?_ I tuned back into the conversation to hear Adrianna's response.

"…the kingdom," she was saying. "I can't to resolve this whole 'Roxanne' business." _Who's Roxanne?_ "Then I can continue my search." _What search? WHAT'S GOING ON?_ I thought helplessly.

"You miss them," Rikuto said bluntly. "I do too, but what if they're happy with their lives?"

"I won't know until I see them again!" Adrianna snapped, glaring. Rikuto held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright," he said. By this time, I decided to stop listening to their conversation and go back to the tent. I would, of course, confront them about this tomorrow. Until I was sure, I wouldn't tell the others about my discovery. I can't help but wonder, do Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy know about this? I wonder…

****Line break TO THE NEXT DAY!****

I guess they came back later that night, because they were asleep by the time I woke up. I stopped the others from waking them up, saying they needed the rest. Well, it was true!... Why am I talking like someone's in my head? That flame brain's rubbing off on me… THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!

"Is that Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers and Minerva?" I heard Erza say. I looked to where she was and noticed that it was, in fact, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Minerva Orland.

"Did I hear someone say Sabertooth?" Adrianna asked, poking her head out from her tent. Rikuto walked out of his tent when he heard this.

"Yeah, Erza said that they were here," I said calmly. I was still on guard, because who knows what they could do.

"MIN-CHAN~!" Adrianna cried, instantly going to tackle hug the slightly surprised Sabertooth mage.

"Oh hey Rogue, Sting," Rikuto greeted, nodding to the two.

"Am I less important than Rogue?" Sting said, pouting. Rogue just nodded his greeting towards Rikuto.

"Well, to be fair, Rikuto is more like Rogue in the first place," Adrianna said, pulling away from her death hug. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were brothers!"

"So why are you hanging with these _fairies_?" Minerva sneered.

"We're one of them now," Adrianna said, even though she looked like she really didn't want to be part of Fairy Tail.

"WHAT?" Sting exclaimed. "But you hate Fairy Tail!"

"I don't hate Fairy Tail!" Adrianna retorted. "I just hate a majority of the members." Ouch, that hurt.

"So why are you guys here?" Minerva asked.

"We're on a job to catch the girl terrorizing a bunch of cities," Rikuto explained. "We didn't want to go with these idiots, but Mirajane insisted because it was an S-Class job." He rolled his eyes.

"But I would've thought that you- OW!" Sting was about to say before Rogue elbowed him in the stomach. Adrianna was laughing at that.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed. "And anyways, I was just too lazy. I like waiting, you know? Patience is a virtue."

"That not many people follow," Haru pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked stupidly, causing everyone else to fall anime style.

"Ignore Summer boy over there," Adrianna said, ignoring his cry of "HEY!"

"But you aren't patient either," Hisako pointed out. "You just wanted to surprise them. Like a sneak attack." Haru nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"You have a very good point there!" Adrianna chirped. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"Escort mission," Sting explained. Everyone was silent as they looked around.

"…Where's the person you're escorting?" Rikuto asked after a few minutes. Sting started cursing loudly, only to be hit on the head by Minerva.

"We should go look for them," Minerva told Adrianna and Rikuto. "Nice seeing you again Dree-chan, Kuto-kun."

"Likewise," Rikuto said simply, nodding his head towards her. The Sabertooth members then left to find the person they were supposed to be escorting.

"Why do you talk to them?" Erza asked after the Sabertooth members were gone.

"They are my friends," Adrianna said simply. "Of course I'd talk to them."

"But Sting and Rogue killed their dragons!" The flame head exclaimed. I noticed Rikuto whispering something to Adrianna, who smirked.

"Don't be so sure," she said. "Where is the proof in that? Besides, they're pretty cool. Now, let's get packing!" As Erza and the others went to pack the tents, I stopped Adrianna and Rikuto from going as well so I could speak with them.

"Can I talk to you two in private?" I asked. They gave me weird looks, but complied.

"What is it?" Adrianna asked as soon as we were a fair distance away.

"I heard you two talking last night," I began. "What did Rikuto mean when he said you were the queen of the dragons and became Lucy? Who are you really?" Rikuto sighed.

"I knew you would be the first to find out," he said. "Adrianna now owes me 10,000 jewels. Anyways, you're right. Adrianna is the queen of the dragons. Please don't freak out, but I'm actually Zeref." I was instantly ready to fight, but Adrianna encased me in shadows somehow to stop me from doing anything.

"Stop it," she ordered. "Zeref is a good guy, and I want you to treat him as an equal. He now knows how to control his power. Biologically, yes, I am Adrianna Fury. However, I took the alias Lucy Heartfilia when I came to Earthland. So yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia. Please don't tell anyone. Master, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the exceeds already know."

"I am sorry for agreeing to kick you off the team!" I apologized. "I didn't realize what it would mean. I was just so caught up with your arrival!" Adrianna smiled.

"You're forgiven," she said. "I actually hated you the least since you didn't say much when they kicked me off."

"Thanks, but wait, shouldn't you be 24 years old by now?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but Fusipa the Time Dragon put a spell on me that made me stay 18 until something happens," she explained. "I'm not exactly sure what, and neither does Zeref." Rikuto - I mean Zeref – nodded.

"Yeah, true," he said. "Only the dragons know, and I'm kinda scared because they were laughing the entire time."

"Wait, if Lucy, I mean Adrianna is the Queen of the dragons, does she know where Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine are?" I asked. Adrianna nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, after my mom died they went to the Dragon Realm to make sure it didn't fall apart," she explained. I nodded.

"Okay," I said. "We should probably get back before everyone gets suspicious." They nodded and we headed back to camp where everyone was packing.

"Hey, did you leave so that we could do the work for you?!" Natsu shouted when he realized we were back.

"Sure, believe it flame head!" I said.

"What did you call me ice princess?" He growled, butting heads with me. I could hear Adrianna laughing in the background. I couldn't help but feel happy that I knew that Lucy, or Adrianna, was back.

_**Kay, so another super short chappie, but come on! I'm rushing to give you regular updates, and frankly, I don't have a lot of inspiration right now. And also, I'm working on a bunch of other stuff at once as well and it's just- UGH! And school will be starting soon. Anyways, you'll be expecting lots of short chapters, so I sincerely apologize. Please R&R. And again, please help me with the covers. I'm having trouble deciding.**_

_**Oh, also, I already finished all the prologues of the series except the Allen Walker one. One of them might make some of you cry. And some might seem a bit rushed.**_


End file.
